


卵

by Batsy7



Series: 曼达洛人与触手 [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin lay eggs, Incontinence, Other, Tentacles, Tentacles fuck Din Djarin, urethral insertion, 产卵, 人外, 可能的ooc, 各种糟糕性癖, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 寻找孩子种族的事情仍然希望渺茫，一个赏金猎人声称他见过拥有原力的种族，但需要曼达洛人帮他完成一个任务。那本该是一个简单的送货任务。对星球大战庞大的背景并不算熟悉，所以有可能的ooc。触手警告，产卵警告。其他可能的糟糕性癖警告。这是一篇对曼达妈妈垂涎三尺的文。
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Tentacles/Din Djarin
Series: 曼达洛人与触手 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

来迪特III是一处被冰雪覆盖的星球，上面只有一处小镇，大片的平原和山脉都被覆盖在厚厚的冰雪之下，荒无人烟。“我们到了。”曼达洛人看着这颗白色星球，发出一声叹息，他还记得那只差点让他们丧命的白色巨型蜘蛛。一边裹在毯子里的小家伙刚刚醒，正用绿色的小爪子揉着眼睛，发出小声的哼唧。

“这次应该不会需要很久。”曼达洛人打开导航系统，开始降落，他看向正一脸好奇盯着自己的孩子，“你能在船里等我回来吗？”小家伙对此的回应是举起爪子咯咯笑。

“你喜欢冷的地方？”这些孩子气的小动作让曼达洛人无奈叹息，但也会在他的胸口挠出一丝痒意。他是个孩子，是未来的希望，是他们二人氏族的一员。

剃刀冠号平稳地穿过大气层，定位器显示他们距离指定的交货地点不远了。这里依然到处都是白色，层叠起伏的山峦蔓延到远方。不过雪层似乎没那么厚，隐约能看到森林的痕迹。

曼达洛人决定把孩子留在船上，这也意味着他得冒险停近一些。他把毯子连同孩子一起抱起来，无视了后者不满的抗议——“留在这里对你来说更安全，听话，好吗？”——把小家伙放进床舱里。

“我很快就会回来。”曼达洛人保证道。他最后看了一眼，确认小家伙情绪尚可，随后关上了舱门。

所有的冰雪星球都有一样共通的特性，寒冷。曼达洛人经历过更糟糕的，这里的温度不是个麻烦。雪好像刚下过一层，在他的脚下发出嘎吱嘎吱的轻响。这可不太好，曼达洛人一手拖着放在悬浮推车上的货，另一手握紧了镭射枪。尽管给他介绍这个任务的人再三保证不会有危险，但信任对于赏金猎人来说是奢侈品。

定位器显示的信号越来越近，曼达洛人来到了一处山洞的入口。这个地方看起来大到完全能塞进十个剃刀冠，洞口里面黑黢黢一片，是个绝佳的埋伏地点。曼达洛人的直觉告诉他这里不安全，不过既然已经快到了——他再次发出一声叹息，打开头盔一侧的探照灯，拖着货物走了进去。

山洞里的地面略微向下倾斜，仿佛直接走进掠食者的胃袋里。曼达洛人仰头，灯光几乎照不到顶，这里面的空间似乎比从外面看起来的还要大。没走多远，曼达洛人就到了指定的地点。

但这里空无一人。

曼达洛人握紧了镭射枪，“有人吗？我来送货物。”

回声在山洞里回响，似乎这里只有曼达洛人一个活物。

但是下一瞬，大地突然开始颤动，隆隆巨响从地底深处传来，碎石不时从头顶跌落。曼达洛人在感受到脚底传来的第一丝震动时就地一滚，隐蔽在一块岩石后，镭射枪指向外面。爆炸？不，不对！地面的震动并没有停止，反而起伏愈发剧烈。这是他妈的地震啊！曼达洛人骂了一句Dank Ferrik，当机立断打开喷气背包往洞口飞去。

但他没来得及到达洞口，一个巨大的物体以不可思议的速度朝洞穴里飞来，正好在曼达洛人的逃生路线上，他立刻试图调转方向往上，但显然来不及了。孩子——丁·贾林的脑子里闪过这个念头，以及，他真的应该认真练习喷气背包来着。

不过预料中的猛烈撞击和剧痛并没有到来，在两者即将相撞的瞬间，有什么东西缠上了曼达洛的腰部，及时把他扯开了。那个飞来的不明物体也在滑行了不久以后停下，刮碎的外壳蹦出几个火花。

下一个在洞穴中照亮了一小片地方的是曼达洛人的镭射枪，他在短暂的眩晕过后，就开始对着勒紧自己腰部的东西猛烈射击。头盔上的灯刚才弄坏了，但他还是在子弹的光亮下看清楚了缠绕在自己身上的是什么，那是一截大腿粗的白色触手，正紧紧缠绕在他腰上。Dank Ferrik！上次是白色大蜘蛛，这次是白色大章鱼吗？！

触手在曼达洛人的猛烈攻击下终于不情不愿地把他松开。一获得自由，曼达洛人立刻操纵着喷气背包朝刚才飞进来的物体冲过去，因为他总算看清了那是什么，那是他的剃刀冠！孩子还在里面！

一声属于婴儿的咿呀声让曼达洛人放下心来，孩子正待在破损的货舱洞旁边，看起来一点事也没有。他显然也发现了曼达洛人，正迈着小步子朝他这边走。

只差几步，曼达洛人就能抱起孩子，再次保护那个小生命。但是一根白色的触手轻盈快速地滑到了两个人中间。这根看起来有两个曼达洛人那么粗。

“别再开枪了。”洞穴里突然传来的声音让赏金猎人立刻调转枪口，下意识朝着声音传来的位置开了一枪，但只击中了岩石，微弱的亮光中似乎有巨物蜿蜒蠕动。

“谁在那里！”虽然和孩子之间有触手阻隔，但曼达洛人能看到孩子仍然是安全的。也许这只大章鱼比较笨。他的枪口依旧对准声音传来的位置。

“你可以叫我博尔古特。”下一句话传来的位置与第一句话的位置相隔甚远，曼达洛人毫不客气连开数枪，似乎都没击中或者造成足够伤害。这实在有些诡异，因为对方用的是他的声音，不是他本来的声音，而是经过头盔处理过的电子音。这简直像跟另一个自己对话。

“为什么用我的声音。”曼达洛人能看到触手另一边的孩子正开心地朝自己伸手，这让他既安心又心碎。再等一会儿，等我解决掉这个就可以把你抱回来。“为什么躲躲藏藏？”曼达洛人再次发问。

“我没有躲。”这一句话听起来近在咫尺，曼达洛人再次调转枪口，发现自己对准的就是横在自己和宝宝之间的触手。“你是触手？”这根巨大的触手在他身前缓缓爬行，发出人类的语言，“这是我的一部分。”

曼达洛人始终也没找到这玩意儿的发声器官。他的枪口指着那根说话的触手，“是你把我的飞船拖进洞里的？你想要什么？”他没等到回答，只看到有几根指头粗细的触手把孩子裹了起来。

“等等！别伤害那孩子！”曼达洛人举起镭射枪，缓慢放下，然后举起双手。看不到孩子的感觉糟糕透顶，“我们可以谈判，你没有什么想要的吗？”

“我希望你能冷静下来。”放到地面的枪立刻被一根不知从哪冒出来的触手卷走了。“我想告诉你我就是那个订货的。”

“货物就在这里。你不应该能直接用你的……一部分卷走吗？”

“它坏掉了。在飞船进入的时候。”一根触手把被砸扁的货箱展示给他看。

“我想这不是我的错。是你把我的剃刀冠拖进来的。”

“你没有按照约定送达货物。这是保育箱，对于我的后代来说至关重要。你必须补偿。”

“只是一个保育箱，我相信我可以再给你弄一个，甚至不需要你支付信用点。只要你把飞船和孩子还给我。”

“没有时间了。你，必须补偿。”博尔古特听起来相当焦躁。

“好吧，好吧。我可以试着帮你修一下你的箱子，或者用飞船的零件再做一个，怎么样？”

“你就是一个很好的保育箱。”

“……我不明白。”

“人类的体温恒定在36.5度，还有合适的湿度和矿物元素，这对于孵化来说是极为有利的。”

好吧，谈判宣告失败，他不可能把自己的尸体作为触手怪的孵化温床。他没了镭射枪，但还有不少其他东西。“好，就按照你说的来。你想把你的卵放哪？”

“你的肠道。”但曼达洛人根本没听到这个回答，他只是在等他开口分神的瞬间，好打开他的火焰喷射器，驱赶身前这跟碍事的半人高的触手，然后把孩子安全地带走。

计划的前半部分奏效了，那根触手在接触到火焰后飞速离开。

但孩子也同样不见了。

“你把他带到哪儿去了？！”曼达洛人开始觉得触手无处不在了。如果它们的速度一直这么快，他不确定自己能带着孩子安全离开。

“你的肠道。”

“什么？”

“你们都会很安全。孵化需要生物活着。我是一名母亲，你也是。我们只是想让我们的后代安全。”

“实际上，我并不是……”

“你有两个选择，人类。你可以帮我孵化卵，这会花费你48小时的时间，然后你们都可以安全离开。或者，我可以直接杀了你们。”

曼达洛人沉默了，“我要看到孩子，我要知道他是安全的。”

一根触手将失去意识的小家伙送到曼达洛人跟前。后者立刻把孩子抱在怀中。

“你对他做了什么？！”

“他只是睡着了。”

曼达洛人的手指在小家伙耳朵边上蹭了蹭，叹息，“好吧，告诉我怎么做。”他需要时间来拿到更多的武器。


	2. Chapter 2

快点搞完，行吗？”曼达洛人卸下两块护腿，把裤子褪到膝弯，四肢着地跪在了地上。

对方沉默片刻，“恐怕孵化过程不是这么简单。我很确信我刚才的说明已经足够清楚。”

“你需要把你的卵塞进我的直肠，然后过段时间再取出来。我说错了吗？”曼达洛人透过T型板看向不远处熟睡的孩子。在一个婴儿面前裸露某些部位的确让丁感到羞耻，当然，还有寒冷。但他不能冒险再次让孩子离开视线。他庆幸小家伙睡着了，看不到这一切。

“这只是对复杂孵化过程的简要总结。我们需要充分的润滑，持续的扩张，适当的养分，以及……”

“等你把卵塞进去，我就可以带着孩子返回我的飞船，对吗？”曼达洛人打断了博尔古特的喋喋不休，他的武器库在船上，只要他能拿到足够的武器，再大的章鱼也不会是威胁。当然，肠道异物也不会是什么大问题。

“关于这一点，我可以保证。我需要尽快为我的卵找到孵化地，一旦这一步完成，你当然可以获得适当的自由。”触手上的视觉细胞审视着人类赤裸的下身，肌肉紧实的大腿线条流畅，双臀之间隐约能看到肠道的入口因为寒冷而收缩，“我必须警告你，放入卵的过程可能造成不适……”

“我是曼达洛人。”

“我知道。你说过不能摘下你的头盔，这代表你是曼达洛人的死神卫一派。我尊重所有信仰。”

“我们也从不畏惧疼痛。”

“恐怕疼痛并不会是你唯一的感受。我必须提问，你以前使用过你的肛门吗？”手腕粗细的触手搭在曼达洛人臀上，缓慢贴着皮肤滑行，就像是某种抚摸。

曼达洛人的腿部肌肉在被触碰的瞬间绷紧，他攥紧双拳，压抑住立刻反击的欲望。但这感觉实在太过诡异。触手给他的感觉很像某种章鱼，冰凉柔软，但是没有黏糊糊的触感，也没有鱼腥味（感谢原力）。“有必要问这个吗？”

“我需要答案。”触手顶端绕着人类的穴口画圈，“你需要放松肌肉。”

“没有，至少没像这样被捅进来。”曼达洛人小幅度移动了一下手掌和膝盖支撑的位置缓解不适，要知道他背上的喷气背包可不轻，“你不能快一点吗？”

他没必要再问第二遍，因为话音还没落，臀部徘徊的触手就顶向了紧闭的穴口，触手虽然只是勉强抵进去半个顶端，却把毫无准备的曼达洛人顶的躯干前倾，手臂一弯，“呃！你干什——”

不过触手没打算就此停手，干涩紧致的穴口阻碍了它的进入，但还好它有所准备，顶端立刻挤压喷射出大量的白色黏液，一些滴落在地面，一些顺着人类大腿往下滑去，少部分进入了肠道，但也足够允许触手继续往里钻。一旦突破了那一小圈括约肌，人类下意识的收缩后穴就再也不能阻挡它。触手匀速坚定地往肠道深处拓展，同时一直没有停止灌入黏液，越来越粗的直径将穴口撑成一个越来越大的圆。

“什么——等？！！”尽管知道自己答应了什么，但是这种身体内部被贯穿，异物在体内不停移动的感觉还是让曼达洛人开始恐慌，这种持续的深入让他有种触手最终会从口腔中顶出来的错觉。几乎是下意识地，曼达洛人扭转身体，将喷火枪对准了身后触手还没进入他的部分。

“不！”他的手臂被触手及时扯开，对准了上方，金红的火焰高高喷射出去，而曼达洛人也因此失去了平衡，头盔磕在了地面上。

“冷静！这是为了润滑。我不会伤害你。”

头盔下的曼达洛人喘息粗重，显然他再次输给了触手的速度。等他再次用手肘撑起身体，才发现触手的进入已经停止了。他感觉被打开，被塞满。他摸向自己下腹，感受到那里的肌肉下面不规则的隆起和蠕动。丁觉得自己有点想吐。

“你说你想要快一点。”

曼达洛人发誓这句话是幸灾乐祸。

“你已经进来了，现在是不是该把卵留下，然后退出去了？”曼达洛人努力让自己的声音听起来具有威胁性。等他拿到武器，一定要让这怪物付出代价。

“等一会儿。”

“等什么？”没过一会儿曼达洛人就明白博尔古特在等什么了，他感觉到意识正在不受控制地被拽离，视野逐渐昏暗……

“你做了……什……”曼达洛人没来得及抓起任何一样武器，就趴倒在地，失去了意识。

孩子的笑声是曼达洛人听到的第一个声音。他呻吟了一声，从昏迷中醒来。紧接着他就发现了自己糟糕的处境。他和孩子在剃刀冠里，但他的战甲不见了。

确切地说，除了头盔，他现在全身上下什么都没有。哦对了，肚子里还塞着一根触手。

小家伙正好奇地看着他，这大概他第一次看到没穿衣服的曼达洛人，可能正纳闷为什么他变了颜色。

这绝对不是一个孩子该看到的画面。曼达洛人站起身，一手勉强遮挡住前面，另一只手攥紧了后面露出来的触手，“我的战甲在哪！”

被攥紧的触手立刻开始在曼达洛人肠道内搅动，这次不是那种诡异的异物感，而是实打实的绞痛。曼达洛人疼得踉跄了几步，跪倒在地，松开了对触手的钳制。他咬住牙，吞下了几声呻吟，半爬着到了武器柜前，怀着最后一丝希望打开——里面空空如也。

“呃啊——”曼达洛人捂着腹部在地板上蜷缩起来，他能听到自己肚子里面被搅动发出的咕噜声和液体晃动声。但很快，这折磨停止了。

孩子朝他走过来，看起来相当担忧。

“我没……我没事。”小家伙没必要知道现在的处境。

“只要你别动你肠道里的生殖触，就不会有事。”一根手腕粗细的白色触手从打开的舱门滑行到曼达洛人身前，不知道为什么，孩子看到它兴奋地举起了小爪子，“我没有恶意。但你身体里的触手正在进行排卵，你不该打扰它。”

“你灌进我身体里的绝对不是润滑用的。你都干了什么？我的战甲和武器呢?”曼达洛人随手拿了一个餐盘挡住鬼知道为什么硬起来了的下体，“你没有信守承诺！”

“我只是希望你能睡个好觉。我的承诺是等把卵放进你的肠道，你就可以和你的孩子一起回到飞船上。现在卵还没有全部放进去，我认为我很仁慈。”

“你不能把我的战甲和武器拿走！”

“这并不是交易的一部分。而且我向你保证，你的东西都被妥善保管。等你离开的时候我会归还。你不是我的第一个曼达洛人，我知道对待你们再怎么小心也不为过。”

肠道里的触手有规律地蠕动，一个稍大一点的圆形物体正在慢慢通过穴口，然后蹭到了直肠里某个敏感点，曼达洛人勃起的阴茎跳动了一下，渗出少许液体。他努力无视排卵带给他的各种感受，但是收效甚微。他憎恨这一切，失去武器和战甲，被敌人玩弄和掌控。This is not the way！

“如果我拒绝——”

“你真的要把这个小家伙的性命置之不顾吗。”白色的触手蹭上孩子的脑袋，小家伙开心地抱住了它。

曼达洛人盯着孩子与触手嬉戏的奇怪场景，终于承认他现在没有其他选择了。他将不得不忍受这一切，等待着新生的小触手怪在他的体内孵化爬出，然后希望之后还能活着带孩子离开。

“顺便说一句，你的性兴奋是正常的，因为触手会不停磨蹭前列腺的位置，那个地方能给人类带来快感。”

又一颗卵进入了肠道，曼达洛人因为无法控制的快感微微仰头，滑动了一下喉结。“好吧。你赢了。但是孩子……他不该看到这些。”

“放心，他并不懂。”触手蹭着小家伙的大耳朵，通过原力告诉这个年幼的力敏者，【我在让你的妈咪快乐，你也应该学习】。

小家伙懵懵懂懂看向曼达洛身后不停蠕动的触手，眨了眨眼。

“但是我知道这是什么。”曼达洛人等待了片刻，对方毫无回应，他叹了口气，试着放低姿态，“……求你了？”又一颗卵滑进他的身体。

“好吧，我会替你照看你的孩子一段时间。就像我说的，我很仁慈。”

孩子蹦蹦跳跳追着一截触手离开了飞船。

“也别太远——”曼达洛人不放心地补充。他恨死了对方这高高在上的傲慢态度。

在博尔古特的建议下，曼达洛人仰躺在地上，然后屈起双腿分开，（“你需要节省体力。”）他感觉自己像是待宰的猎物。每一颗卵的进入对他来说都是一次难挨的挑战。起初，他选择无视，假装贴着小腹勃动的阴茎并不存在，只在被磨擦到敏感点无法忍受的时候挺动腰部，微微颤抖，两侧的手指徒劳地刮擦着地板，最后握紧。但是每一次的快感似乎都比上一次更多一些，就像是涨潮的潮水不断冲刷上海岸，却被一堵大坝拦截。每次丁觉得自己马上就要射了，却因为没有阴茎的直接刺激而从高潮的云端跌落。他很想握住自己，跟偶尔自慰时那样，用手掌和四指环住柱身撸动，拇指碾过敏感的马眼，他知道怎么样让自己舒服，就像每个男人都知道的那样。但是这……这不一样，他从来不知道快感可以堆积到令人发狂的地步，阴茎可以硬到发疼，想要射出来的念头从来没有如此强烈，他觉得这时候只要他稍微碰一下阴茎就能到了。他的手抬起又放下，最后放在小腹上轻轻磨蹭，就连这也成为了一种折磨。他本该感到寒冷，现在却出了一身薄薄的汗，刘海贴在额头上，痒痒的，汗水顺着额头淌进眼睛里。曼达洛人眨了眨眼睛，听着头盔里低沉粗重的喘息，阴茎再次弹动一下，蹭上下腹，他恍惚以为自己已经射出来了，却发现只是一大滩透明的前液。

曼达洛人呻吟了一声，用手肘半撑起身体，“到底有多少个卵？”他的肚子已经隆起了一个相当明显的弧度，他怀疑自己还能不能装下更多。

“快结束了。”博尔古特给出了一个模糊的回答。

“嗯……”曼达洛人抿了唇，从鼻子里发出一声难耐的闷哼，“我恐怕装不……”

如果你处在高潮边缘，你也会放松警戒。所以曼达洛人没看到靠近的细小触手实属正常。等到触手缠绕上他的阴茎，稍微往下压的时候，已经来不及了。（“等？！”）这算不上多少刺激，但是就这么一丁点儿也足够了，就像在大坝上出现了一道裂缝，随之而来的就是溃堤。很快被触手松开的阴茎弹动着撞上下腹，射出一股又一股浓稠的精液。曼达洛人只觉得仿佛有人往他脑子里开了一枪，火花在里面迸溅炸裂，他无法思考，无法战斗，无法想起除了快感之外的任何其他事情，只能失神地痉挛着双腿和腹部经历他人生中最惨烈的一次高潮。

曼达洛人脱力地躺在地上，小腹仍然不时抽动，阴茎软下来搭在双腿间，马眼翕张。这感觉是全然地失去控制，但又是绝顶的美妙。但是在敌人面前就这样射出来还是让他觉得颜面全无。这本该是一次交易，一次屈辱的折磨，他不该从中感受到愉悦。精液射得到处都是，他的胸口，腹部，甚至还有一些到了头盔上。This is definitely not the way!

但下一秒，曼达洛人就再也没心情思考这些问题了。他刚刚经历了高潮，还在相当敏感的不应期，但是肠道里的触手依旧在兢兢业业往他里面送卵。等到有一个鸡蛋大小的卵穿过他的括约肌，再次狠狠撞上敏感点，曼达洛人发出一声拔高的呻吟，“不……停……”，他已经被逼到了边缘的边缘，不应期的强行刺激让疼痛和快感同时累加，他绝对受不住第二次了。于是他朝着生殖触伸出手——

但博尔古特这次没打算让他得手，两根触手迅速缠绕上曼达洛人的手腕，将它们拉过头顶，以不容反抗的力道把手腕固定在地板上，另外两根触手随后也把开始乱踢的双腿固定住，分的更开。曼达洛人就像是被钉在标本框里的蝴蝶，无处可逃。

“不……停下！求你！太过了——”随着一枚卵的进入，曼达洛人猛地仰头，头盔磕上地板，半软不硬的阴茎抖动着溢出少许发黄的液体。头盔下传来一声不易察觉的啜泣。

生殖触缓慢地从曼达洛人体内退了出来。

过了好一会儿，曼达洛人才开口，他的声音在发抖：“结……结束了吗？”

“是的。”一根触手攀上曼达洛人的头盔，“你做的很好，谢谢你。”

然后博尔古特对不知道什么时候溜进飞船的孩子说，【这就是让妈咪快乐的方法。】


	3. Chapter 3

“所以，”曼达洛人小心地一手抱着隆起的腹部，一手扶着身后的岩石缓慢在温泉里坐下，热水的温度几乎让他发出呻吟，“我不是你的第一个曼达洛人？”

曼达洛人从来没想过会跟触手，或者博尔古特进行真正的交流。但形势总会变化，敌人也能提供有用的信息。而且曼达洛人发现当自己不再表现出敌意，对方也会适当退让。当然，并不是说他喜欢现在对方完全占据主导的局面。

“不是。”曼达洛人一进入温泉，水底的触手就蠢蠢欲动想要围上来，被他坚定地拒绝了（“我自己可以。”）。但它们没有离开，只是蛰伏在水底。

这里是洞穴深处的一处温泉，在曼达洛人好不容易争取到洗澡的机会后，博尔古特把他用触手带来的。外面的光线无法到达这里，只有刚刚修好的头盔探灯照亮一小段路程。从洞口到这距离不算近，还有岔路，曼达洛人没把握能自己找到这地方。这么算来，这个洞穴比他一开始估计的要大多了。他在离开之前检查了一下孩子的状态，不知道为什么小家伙倒是对触手格外信赖。他庆幸孩子没看到他高潮失禁的画面。

“你像诱捕我一样，得到的他吗？”水面刚好淹没胸口，曼达洛人刚刚经历了一场筋疲力尽的被产卵过程，等结束后，各种黏液和体液浑身都是，他太需要一个热水澡了。顺便，也可以得到一些关于博尔古特的信息。

但博尔古特似乎不想谈论这个话题，转而问道：“那个孩子不是你的物种。为什么你选择成为他的母亲？”

“我不是他的……”曼达洛人叹气，甚至懒得纠正了，他向后倚在光滑的岩石上减轻腰部的压力，“我们遇到了。而他只是个孩子。”

“你知道他是个力敏吗？”

“力敏？”

“对原力敏感的生物。原力是一种由所有生命创造的能量场。这是一种珍贵的能力。”

“力敏能做什么，可以用原力举起一些东西吗？比如泥角兽？”曼达洛人停下了清洗身体的动作，他可没料到会从一只触手怪这里得到自己想要的信息。

“你的例子过于具体了。不过运用原力的确可以举起物品。格洛古曾经在科洛桑的绝地圣殿接受过大师们的教导，这就是他能使用原力的原因。”

“格洛古？”

“这是你的小绿家伙的名字。”

“那你又是怎么知道的呢？”

“当然是他告诉我的。通过原力。”

而你就没想着早点告诉我？曼达洛人再次察觉自己一直被对方耍得团团转，他让自己的声音听起来尽可能没那么生气，“这就是他信任你的原因？”

“这也是我绝对不会伤害你们的原因。放轻松，曼达洛人。太紧张对孩子们不好。”一根触手未经同意地摸上曼达洛人突起的腹部。

曼达洛人立刻试图抓住这根贴上他的触手，但是这与之前在地面上的触手不同，水里的触手滑不溜丢，表面还有黏液，他失败了。“别碰我！我们说好的！”

“我不是在摸你，我在跟我的孩子们交流。”

曼达洛人试着又抓了几下，都以失败告终，还有更多的触手涌来。“好吧，好吧！”他在一根触手缠绕上他的阴茎时决定妥协，“你可以跟你的卵说话，但是别碰其他地方！”

“你已经学会了正确的交流方式。”其他触手开始退去。“这很好。”

曼达洛人差点在头盔底下翻白眼，“我的任务是把这个孩子交给一个绝地。而你刚才说绝地圣殿？我能在那里找到绝地吗？”

“恐怕不行。绝地圣殿早就没了。你没上过历史课吗？”

曼达洛人回想起他在曼达洛人的训练期间翘掉和走神的一堆课程。“有人告诉我，阿索卡是个绝地。”

“阿索卡·塔诺。你找到她了？”

“没有。等我赶到科弗斯，她已经离开了。”触手怪说的名字跟他所得到的是一致的，这意味着它说的话能信吗？“你能告诉我在哪找到绝地吗？”

“恐怕不行。绝地现在可是稀有物种。不过有一个办法。”

“是什么？”

“我认为你不会把格洛古送走。你说自己并不是他的母亲，但你其实是。不管你承不承认。”

“你到底要不要告诉我这个办法？”

“办法就是让绝地来找你们。有一颗叫做泰桑的星球，那里有强大的原力。带着小家伙去庙里，就好像冲着全银河系的绝地大喊这里有力敏一样。会有人来找你们的。”

“如果没有呢？”

“你对原力一无所知就带着这个孩子踏上旅途。我说的这些可比你之前到处瞎碰靠谱多了。”

曼达洛人承认他的话有点道理。他从温泉里站起来，一阵冷风立刻让他起了鸡皮疙瘩，博尔古特的一根触手递过来一条毛巾，显然是从剃刀冠里拿的。

“……谢谢。”曼达洛人别扭地道谢，在擦干净身体的时候小心收缩后穴，他忘不了刚刚排卵结束的时候，被扩张过度的穴口没能兜住，结果被对方要求亲手塞回去……被别人搞是一回事，被别人逼着自己弄显然更加难堪。

曼达洛人骑上一根粗大的触手，被带着返回洞口处。博尔古特大概怕他冷（现在倒是在意了），给了他一条毯子。这本来是给宝宝用的，披在曼达洛人肩膀上只能勉强遮住大腿根。不过总好过没有。他在返回的路上试着记录路线，热视线镜头下，有的触手能看得很明显，有的则不然，就好像有的是变温物种，有的则是恒温，这样的事不该在一个生物身上出现。

曼达洛人返回剃刀冠的时候，小家伙正抱着一根触手吮吸。“不！”曼达洛人从触手上跳下来（腹内立刻传来一阵不适），把毯子绕身体一圈在胸前打了个结（腰太粗了系不上），然后立刻冲过去阻止孩子，“不！这个不能吃！”

小家伙嘴边淌下来两滴蓝色的奶，他抬头困惑地看着曼达洛人，打了个饱嗝。

曼达洛人想起博尔古特说的，试探地问：“格洛古？”

小家伙发出一声喜悦的回应。

所以这是真的，孩子的名字是格洛古。丁与孩子陪伴的这些时间里不是没想过给他起个名字，但是他太清楚名字的意义。如果他给了孩子一个名字，就再也没办法把孩子归还到绝地身边了。倒不是说他没有在心里偷偷想过（卡尔·贾林？）。现在他知道孩子的名字了，但他甚至不是第一个知道的。又多了一个对触手怪生气的理由。

“你给他吃了什么？”

“奶。”一根触手懒洋洋地缠绕上曼达洛人的脚踝，“一位合格的母亲总是亲自哺乳。你没有吗？”

曼达洛人不太确定这个“没有”的意思，决定还是不问为好。“你确定这次的奶不是加了料的？就像上次你说润滑剂一样。”

“你当时并不信任我，但格洛古不一样。他知道我们不是敌人。”触手在空中扭成各种形状逗孩子开心，后者发出咯咯的笑声。

“船上有食物，比你的奶要好。”

“格洛古可不是这么说的，对吧，格洛古？”一根触手在孩子上方摆动，小家伙笑着跳起来够它。有那么一瞬间，曼达洛人突然觉得自己更像是个外人。

曼达洛人叹了口气，扶着货舱的内壁缓慢坐下。从触手往他身体里面产卵开始，他就觉得不舒服，但身体的不适被更加激烈的情欲掩盖了。现在他能更清楚地感受到腹部的坠痛，还有近乎脱力的虚弱感。洗个热水澡让这一切好了一些，但他更需要好好睡一觉。

格洛古在他坐下的时候就离开了触手，迈着小短腿到他身边来。小家伙挨着曼达洛人坐下，伸出手搭在他胳膊上。

“我没事。”曼达洛人握住他的小爪子，他知道格洛古能治疗，但他没受伤，没必要让他浪费这神奇的能力。

“如果你想睡觉，就睡吧。”博尔古特的触手从上方垂下来，在曼达洛人肩膀上盘成一坨。

“不需要。我能撑到你的卵孵化。”曼达洛人拒绝再次失去意识。

“不，你需要体力。我保证，不会对你或者格洛古做任何事情。”

“你说你能跟格洛古交谈，你还知道关于他的什么事情吗？”曼达洛人撑着沉重的眼皮，一只手安抚的拍了拍孩子的后背，后者正因为听到了自己的名字而好奇万分。

“不算多。他还是太年幼了。离开圣殿以后，他应该是遭受了什么，记忆开始变得模糊不清，也学会了隐藏自己的能力。”

“但他很信任你，依赖你。对他来说，你是一个很好的母亲……”

触手告诉格洛古，【妈咪需要睡觉，让我们来帮帮他好吗？】

格洛古的小爪子放在曼达洛人的手背上，微微眯起眼睛。

这是曼达洛人睡着之前看到的最后一个画面。


	4. Chapter 4

曼达洛人是被一阵尿意憋醒的。

格洛古正在他一旁安静的睡着，偶尔吹出一个鼻涕泡。曼达洛人动作轻缓地起身，免得吵醒小家伙。

曼达洛人叹息一声，小声问：“我怎么睡着了？”

“可能是你太累了。”博尔古特避开问题，在曼达洛人面对马桶站立的时候从他双腿间探出一根触手。

“给点隐私？”

“我都看过了，曼达洛人。”

这倒是真的，然后再次令曼达洛人想起某些不堪的回忆。充盈饱满的膀胱向他发出抗议，肠道里的卵只让情况变得更糟糕。曼达洛叹息，再次妥协了，闭上眼睛假装触手不存在。似乎从他第一次退让开始，他就一直在妥协。

睡眠让曼达洛人精神恢复了不少，但他依旧饥肠辘辘，口干舌燥。自从他来到这个颗星球就没有进食过任何东西。一方面，他不想在触手面前摘下唯一一件头盔，另一方面，他不知道肠道被塞满的情况下还能不能进食。

“你需要吃点东西，保持体力。”曼达洛人肚子叫了几声，于是博尔古特建议道。

“不了……我可以等卵产出再吃。”曼达洛人抱着突起的腹部靠着货舱壁休息，毯子搭在肩膀上。不知道是不是他的错觉，似乎腹部比之前更大了些。

“至少喝点水。你已经有些脱水了。”

这次曼达洛人没再坚持。他记得在船上储存了不少淡水，但等他终于找到储存水的塑料桶，上面裂了个口子，里面的水已经流光了。

“是你干的？”曼达洛人质问触手。

“大概是飞船落地的时候撞坏了。”

没有证据，曼达洛人也不好继续说什么。他舔了舔干燥的双唇，选择继续忍耐。

“我能给你提供水分。”一根触手沿着曼达洛人的锁骨滑行。

“我能相信你提供的液体？”曼达洛人把那根细小的触手拨开。

“如果你认为我最初的行为有点过界，那么我道歉。”另一根触手绕着曼达洛人的小腿向上攀爬，“但是你需要水分。你可以选择用胃吸收，或者用肠道”

看似和平的相处被这句再明显不过的威胁打破。无论如何，博尔古特是一只有无数触手的怪物，是这个阴暗洞穴的主宰者，是他肚子里卵的母亲，是能够轻易结束他和孩子生命的敌人。自大腿而上的触手蹭过他的肛门和会阴，绕过阴茎缠绕上他的腰腹。曼达洛人身体僵硬，咬住牙攥紧了拳头，才压下反抗的本能。触手在毯子底下缓慢爬行，撑起一段弧度。

“从来没有活物见过我的脸。”触手最终缠绕上曼达洛人的脖子，然后缓慢收紧。即便本来决定不作任何无谓的反抗，曼达洛人还是在窒息的威胁下握住了缠绕脖子的触手，“你要……勒死我吗？” 

触手立刻放松下来，发出一声叹息，“不，曼达洛人。这是情趣。你的经验真是少得可怜。”细小的触手抵上他的下巴，柔软带有温度，“你只需要掀起一点头盔，我对你的脸没有兴趣。我知道你们氏族有人宁死也不愿意把头盔摘下来。愚蠢透顶，但我不会强迫你。”

曼达洛人实际上也别无选择。塞满卵的肠道不可能再容纳更多液体了。丁舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，咬下上面的一块死皮，深吸一口气，把头盔掀起一道缝，微微张开了嘴。拇指粗细的触手立刻滑进曼达洛人的口腔，顶端抵到了他的咽喉，立刻引起一阵呕吐反射。人类的喉咙口难受地收缩着，生理性的泪水从眼眶里溢出，触手顶端喷射出的液体甚至呛进了他的肺里。

“咳……咳咳……”曼达洛人条件反射地去扯嘴里触手的时候立刻被其他触手缠绕上手腕阻止，于是他只能一手抱着肚子一手扶墙，难受地咳嗽，还不得不大口地吞咽触手给的液体，“等……”他几乎没机会说话，等到液体流出地速度变慢，他才终于喘了口气。

“杰不是……咳咳……我跟你索好的！”触手依然插在他的口腔深处，像一根带着温度的柔软水管，缓慢地灌输液体，让他说话都有些口齿不清。现在他终于有机会品尝一下这种液体的味道，倒是跟普通的水没什么区别，甚至带着一点甘甜。如果不是眼下的状况，他甚至会觉得味道不错。他的胃袋里现在塞满了水，曼达洛人怀疑自己动起来能听见液体晃动的声响。

“抱歉，忘了你不是水生生命体。”博尔古特的道歉毫无诚意，“水分吸收很快，别担心。”

没来得及吞下的水顺着他的下巴淌下来，滴在胸口上，弄湿了一大片地方，带来湿冷的感受。曼达洛人用毯子去擦拭，手腕上的触手仍旧像镣铐一样警示着他，“够了……我已经喝不下了……”

不停灌输液体的触手从曼达洛人的口腔中撤退出来。胃部鼓胀得疼痛，液体似乎甚至灌满了食道，在他的喉咙口处晃荡，似乎只要他再吞下一点东西就会忍不住呕吐出来。就在这时，挤满卵的肠道突然动了一下。

液体立刻被挤压着从食道倒灌回口腔，曼达洛人硬是又咽了回去。他的声音惊恐：“它……在动？”

“他们当然会动。他们是生命体。”曼达洛人的手掌覆盖在肚子上，有一颗卵弹动这抵上他的掌心，在圆润突起的腹部顶起一个小小的弧度。他像被烫了一样地缩回手。

“就像是怀孕了一样，对吗？”一根触手温柔地蹭过曼达洛人突起的腹部，“生命是一种奇迹。”

“不……”曼达洛人以为那些卵的表面是硬的，这简直太诡异了，“我们不是一类。我是个人类，而你是个怪物。”

“为什么你认为人类就是更高级的生命形式呢？这是个浩瀚无边的银河系，生命的形式繁多，人类绝不是最强的那一种。在我的眼里，你们也是怪物。如果仅从外表来看，你的孩子不也是个小怪物？”

“这不一样……”

“不是所有的智慧生命体都要有类人的四肢和五官。”

“我不是在说外表。我是指内在的东西。感情，爱一类的……”

“你认为我对孩子们的爱意还不够明显吗？”

“你像对待某种容器一样的对待我……”

“我从来没真正伤害过你，曼达洛人。”博尔古特最后说，“何况对我来说，你本来就是一个容器。This is the way。”

曼达洛人沉默了。

腹部的卵此起彼伏的动弹，腰部在重量下不堪重负，曼达洛人靠着一堆货物缓慢坐下。触手在他的腹部游走，“他们快要出来了。”

“很好。”曼达洛人干巴巴地说，“然后你就会放我们走吗？”

“当然。不过有一个问题。”

“你得现在就把一部分卵产出来。”

“为什么？它们不能自己爬出来吗？”

“当然能。但你的肠道地方不够，而最先进去的卵会先孵化，如果你不把一些卵提前产出，他们可能在里面迷路。”

“迷路？”

“相信我，即便是新生的小家伙也有足够的力量的撕裂你的肠道。”

“那这些提前产出来的卵……？”

“我们总可以再把他们塞回去。”

曼达洛人的身体僵住了，腹部绷紧，但是卵们移动的形状依旧清晰可见。

“开个玩笑。他们没事，时间已经够了。”

“我可以帮助你，如果你需要的话。”触手在曼达洛人的臀部徘徊。

“不！”曼达洛人立刻拒绝了这个提议，“我可以……我自己可以把它们排出来。”

曼达洛人扶着墙蹲下，最外面的那颗卵立刻把肛门顶开了一个拇指大小的开口，但这显然不足以让它顺利通过。曼达洛人深呼吸，放松下面的肌肉，穴口处的一小圈红色的软肉开开合合，偶尔能看见一小部分半透明的卵，但很快又缩了回去。

“你得用力往外推。”

“好吧……”博尔古特能够感受到曼达洛人的努力，穴口张开得更大了些，能看到卵圆润的表面，人类的大腿肌肉随着他的用力而显出充满力量感的肌肉线条，两个可爱的腰窝在毯子的遮挡下若隐若现。但博尔古特知道曼达洛人不会成功，他特地把尺寸最大的卵放在了最外面，而且它们长大了不少。

曼达洛人折腾了好久，他能感受那东西就卡在出口的地方，但每次都差一点点就能把它挤出去。

“你需要帮助吗？留给我们的时间不多了。”

“我能……我能做到。”曼达洛人固执地不肯放弃，“再给我一点时间。”

“我没在开玩笑，这事关你的性命。让我来帮忙吧。”

博尔古特没有等待很久，几根触手就固定住了曼达洛人的四肢（“等等……唔！“）以及口腔。曼达洛人双腿被最大限度地分开。一根触手强硬地抵进人类已经塞满的肠道中，换来一声闷哼。

大量的黏液被灌进曼达洛人的肠道和食道，用来润滑还有别的一些作用。这效果相当显著，因为人类的阴茎已经硬了起来。然后触手在曼达洛人的后穴里膨胀变形，包裹住最外面的卵缓慢往外拉，穴口被撑开比拳头还大的尺寸……

有那么一瞬间，曼达洛人恍惚以为自己陷于沼泽之中，被泥泞包裹住，喘息不得，下一秒却又升上云端，被炽热的欲望填满，几欲高潮。但等他终于喘息着跌落回现实，他还是在自己的剃刀冠里，正被触手拉开双腿产卵。

触手把那颗比格洛古脑袋还大上不少的半透明卵举到曼达洛人头盔前，上面的黏液滴落到地面上，细小的触手在里面游走。他简直不敢相信这东西曾经在自己肠道里。“你做到了。这是第一个。”博尔古特的声音愉悦，“但还有不少。”

曼达洛人拼命摇头挣扎，口腔中深入食道的触手让他言语不能，捆住四肢的触手让他的挣扎也像个笑话。肠道里的触手握住第二颗卵，开始往外抽。

恐慌，羞耻，害怕……但这不是曼达洛人所有的感受。他的性快感被触手的鬼知道什么东西调到了最高，他的阴茎现在比贝斯卡钢还要硬。尽管心理上不情不愿，生理上却因为那些卵从肠道中滑出而快乐不已。仅仅两颗卵，就让他忍不住想射了。

“唔……“曼达洛人在触手堵上他阴茎得时候呜咽出声，一根细小的触手钻进了他的尿道，杜绝了任何射精的可能。

“你得保存体力。而且总是射精对身体不好。”后穴里的触手退了出来，带起一阵粘腻的水声。“你得用力把他们往外挤。”

但是曼达洛只是急促地喘息，丝毫没有努力的打算。涨红的阴茎贴着小腹弹跳。博尔古特不确定他的意识是否还清醒，于是一根触手用力压上他鼓起的腹部。

“呜——”曼达洛人挺起腰部发出一声悲鸣，第三颗卵从他无法合拢的穴口滑出。博尔古特给了他短暂的休息时间，这次他终于能看到曼达洛人的努力了。人类用力把卵推向穴口，红色的肠肉蠕动，但并不是每次都能成功。有时候卵会在穴口处卡住，因为一瞬间的放松再次弹回肠道深处，然后阴茎再次为此弹跳。人类的快感有极限吗？博尔古特好奇。

触手是对的。曼达洛人有些神志不清地想，他的确需要保存体力。这次比卵进入的时候花费的时间久多了，主要是因为他只能自己来。一颗又一颗的卵在重力作用下向下滑去，但这太慢，而且太多……他是那么那么地想要射出来，但很快，这不是他最迫切的渴望了。

他被灌了太多水。

现在那些液体积蓄在膀胱里，让尿意每一刻都变得越来越明显。偶尔滑过的卵只让一切雪上加霜。把人逼疯的快感让他想要射精，快要爆炸的膀胱让他想要尿尿，但是尿道里的触手阻止了两者中任何一件的实现。

当又一颗卵重重地碾过敏感点，把曼达洛人再次逼上一个高峰，他觉得自己可能射了，但是被堵死的尿道显然让这不可能实现，于是他甚至怀疑精液射了出去，却又被堵回了膀胱。等他从快感的山巅跌落，想要尿尿的念头再次占据了他的大脑。

“呜……呜……”曼达洛没忍住咬了一下嘴里的触手，食道里的触手终于撤退，这动作又险些让他呕吐出来。

“拿出来……”曼达洛人乞求。

“拿出来什么？“

“阴茎里的触手，拿出来……”

“我说过了，保存体力。”

“我不会射出来的，我保证……”

“这可不好说，曼达洛人。”

“求你……我只想尿出来……”

“好吧。”

尿道里的细小触手开始撤退，深红色的马眼翕张着吐出一些前液。可能是被堵住太久的缘故，也可能尿液和精液共享同一根尿道，他现在硬的跟贝斯卡钢一样，但是没办法射，也没办法尿。

“呃……”曼达洛人难受地仰起头，呼出的热气给T形面板蒙上一层雾气，他的臀部收紧，阴茎无助地戳刺着空气。过了好一会儿，才断断续续地滴出透明的尿液。这是一场漫长的刑罚，滴滴答答地进行，不管是精液还是尿液。尽管他已经尿完了，但尿意还是很明显，就好像他的膀胱还没排空一样。

但不论如何，曼达洛人得以喘了一口气。他的身体放松下来，暂时把卡在穴口和肠道里剩下的卵抛在了脑后。但是下一秒，他小下去的腹部突然鼓起来一小块，不像之前卵的移动，更像是——

一根小触手在他肚子里搅动。

或者几根。

看着自己的身体不规则的凸起扭动是一种很可怕的事情。“怎么回事——”

“他们在你的身体里孵化了。”

“什么？”

“最先进去的最先孵化。放轻松，他们会找到出来的路的。”

除了瘆人的扭动，这些小触手倒是没有带来很多疼痛，或者他感受不到了，毕竟下半身的感官现在一塌糊涂。“那……还没孵化出来的那些卵怎么办？”

他没等到博尔古特的回答，一只柔软的触手就挤过一堆卵，扒开了他的穴口。几根透明的小触手扣住穴口边缘，像拉窗帘一样拉开了肛门，动作灵活地钻了出来。

“第一个！”博尔古特欢呼。

新生的触手怪看起来像是个透明的迷你小章鱼，七八根触手（也许十根？）灵巧地协同合作，移动着中间的一小团椭圆物体。曼达洛人猜测这是它的大脑一类的东西。

小章鱼灵活攀上曼达洛人的小腹，留下一堆黏液痕迹，然后钻进了曼达洛人的尿道里。

“不……不！！”这很疼。尽管小章鱼的触手很小，但是躯干部分可大多了。它们硬生生挤了进去。尖锐的疼痛甚至让阴茎都软了一会。曼达洛人怀疑它已经进入了自己膀胱里。“让它出来！”

“放轻松，它只是好奇。宝宝都这个样子。”

第二个小章鱼扒着穴口爬了出来，它绕着阴茎转了个圈，然后往上爬，趴在了曼达洛人的右边乳头上。

“不……博尔古特，把它们拿下去！！！”

博尔古特照做了。只不过是在触手宝宝们尽兴探索了人类的身体之后。它们对这个人类身上的每一个洞口都充满好奇，博尔古特不得不阻止某些行为免得曼达洛人窒息。等到曼达洛人肚子里的卵差不多孵化完全，早先排出的卵也终于开始孵化，无数细小的触手扫过曼达洛人被束缚的躯体，他们停留在他的头盔上，胸口上，肚脐上，阴茎上，大腿上。细小的吸盘吮吸着皮肤攀爬，留下一堆密密麻麻的红痕。

直到几乎所有的卵的都孵化完成，博尔古特如约送回了贝斯卡盔甲，“按照承诺，你可以离开了。”

曼达洛人赤裸着躺在地上，双腿大开，阴茎红肿，后穴无法合拢，浑身布满各种黏液和体液，发出模糊不清的呻吟。毯子在他身下湿漉漉的搓成一团。

【如果你的母亲快乐过头，他就会变成这样。】博尔古特教导角落里观看了后半程的格洛古，【但这是好事。很好的事情。】

一天以后，曼达洛人才有足够的力气能穿回盔甲并驾驶飞船。而此刻博尔古特早已消失了。最终，曼达洛人也没能对触手实施报复。但话又说回来，即便有所有的武器，他也没有把握真地把博尔古特杀死。

剃刀冠起飞的时候，格洛古在副驾驶位置上发出兴奋的笑声。丁唯一庆幸的就是孩子并不知道发生了什么。而他也会努力将这一场噩梦遗忘。他最后看了一眼这颗白色的星球，决定永远都不要在这里停靠了。

“他会回来的。”博尔古特看着远去的剃刀冠号说，“他的肠道里还剩下两颗卵。”

“他是个好母亲。他会为了他的孩子们回来的。”

第一部 end


End file.
